Petite étoile pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ?
by Mlle JeSs
Summary: Cela va faire un an environ que je ne lui ai pas parlé. À peu près un an que je fais comme si elle n’existait pas, je comprends un peu sa réaction.Jordane… j’ai… j’ai besoin d’aide! Drole? Enervante? Touchante? Amusante? Adorable?A vous de voir ...


**Blabla de l'auteur : **

Voici une nouvelle fic , romancé et fleur bleu a souhait J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'attend vos avis avec impatience !! D

Un merci tout particulier a ma beta-reader pour cette fic , la génialissime : Flamel ! Sans laquelle je me serai probablement complètement ridiculisé !

Bon personne lis tout ce blabla je sais ... mais la c'est important ! **Je veux juste vous signaler que la publication sera trèèèèsss espacé !** Ceci est mon cadeau de Noël Je ne comptais pas du tout poster si tôt ! M'enfin tout ça pour dire que le prochain chapitre sera dans longtemps certainement ! Ne m'abandonnez pas pour autant !! **C'est juste que je veux prendre mon temps et ne pas me sentir forcé d'écrire, je veux attendre mon ami l'inspiration !! ) **

Sur ce, bonne lecture et ... a vos Reviews !!

_Mlle JeSs_

**Chapitre 1 : C'est pas le Big-bang qui t'as ramené à moi ? Foutu Big-bang … ou pas !**

Voilà une soirée qu'on pourrait facilement qualifiée d'ennuyante à mourir. Rester avec ces riches sang-pur, racistes et étroits d'esprit. Une véritable torture ! Je me demande pourquoi j'y suis allée! Ah oui, je sais, pour Dumbledore!

Je soupire tout en ouvrant le petit portail qui garde le jardin qui entoure la maison. Je m'arrête une seconde pour regarder le ciel. Je pense qu'il doit bien être 3h du matin. Je regarde les étoiles un instant et cette lune pleine, magnifique nuit d'hiver. Je sors mes clefs et me dirige vers l'entrée.

Tout d'un coup mon regard se fige, mon cœur bat la chamade, mon estomac fait des sauts périlleux et mes jambes menacent de me laisser m'écraser sur le sol comme un vulgaire verracrasse.

Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois, non, c'est impossible ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Et a cette heure-ci ? Comment peut-il me faire ça? Non, je ne veux pas le voir! Non, je m'y refuse! Non, mais pour qui il se prend lui?

Black! Sirius Black est assis sur les marches de mon perron, la tête dans les mains et immobile. Ses vêtements sont déchirés par endroit, et je remarque que sa main est coupée. Il n'en faut pas plus pour piquer ma curiosité! Mais non, je ne marcherai pas! Il est hors de question que je lui parle!

Peut-être que si je passe à côté de lui il ne me remarquera pas …Ouais, difficile me direz vous, il est assis en plein milieu du passage, et je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait exprès. Oui, je suis de mauvaise foi, mais après ce qu'il m'a fait c'est totalement justifié que je ne veuille pas lui parler à nouveau.

Il y a un an, jour pour jour je crois bien, nous sommes sortit ensemble, lors de ma 6éme année à Poudlard. Je connaissais, bien sur, sa réputation, mais j'avais la prétention de penser que,

peut-être, je serais celle qui le ferait changer. Pff… quel ramassis de conneries! Après s'être bien amusé avec moi, il m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette, comme une limace écrasée sur sa chaussure, comme un doxy l'ayant mordu, comme un cognard fou. Bref, comme toutes les autres petites poufs avant moi!

Vous allez me dire que c'est ma faute! Que je n'aurais pas dû lui tomber dans les bras. J'ai pensé exactement la même chose au début! Je me suis débattue contre mes propres envies, contres ces frissons qui contaminaient chaque centimètre de ma peau après un simple effleurement anodin. Je ne pouvais y croire! Moi, celle qui médisait toujours ses groupies hystériques, j'étais à mon tour tombée sous le charme du vil séducteur Sirius Black. Je m'en voulais tellement…

Et puis il m'a rassuré, les paroles toujours! Je n'étais pas comme les autres, selon lui, je n'étais pas une de ses groupies, j'avais quelques choses d'authentique...Si vous saviez où je lui mettrais aujourd'hui son «authentique»!

Bref, depuis cette période là, il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole, plus un seul regard, pas un seul murmure. J'étais comme morte à ses yeux! J'ai pleuré, pleuré et encore pleuré. C'est à se demander si on ne m'avait pas jeté le sort _fontainus._ (NDA: complètement inventé, mais je pense que vous en avez compris le sens )

Et aujourd'hui, le revoilà sur le pas de ma porte, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout ça n'avait eu aucune importance. Aucune importance pour lui, ça je veux bien le croire! Mais pour moi, ça a été le cataclysme, vous allez dire que j'exagère, mais non .Je lui est donné mon coeur et je me suis fais jetée, je n'étais pas sa première victime, j'en suis consciente, mais ce n'est pas en sachant cela que j'ai eu moins mal. J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre, des mois pour être plus précise: des mois de larmes, de cris, d'insomnies, d'angoisses et de tout le reste.

Je n'arrive pas a réalisé, qu'il ai le culot de revenir me voir après tout ce temps! Et ça crève les yeux qu'il a besoin d'aide. Ça me fend le cœur de me dire qu'il est juste là pour ça, juste parce qu'il n'a nulle part où aller.

Oui, c'est possible que j'aille un peu trop vite en besogne, après tout je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fout là, et ce qu'il me veut. Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de l'observer et que je manifeste ma présence.

Et puis non! Si je préfère me murer dans le silence, c'est mon choix après tout! Il l'a bien fait lui, pendant un an! Alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas mon tour?! Il l'a bien mérité, on ne traite pas les gens de cette manière!

Arf…je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne rien faire. Et puis j'ai froid, et j'aimerais aller me coucher. Je prend une grande inspiration, rassemble mon courage Gryfondorien et dit d'une voix froide, tout en fixant un point dans le vide à quelques centimètres de Black:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

PDV de Sirius :

Je lève la tête et l'aperçois enfin. Plus belle que jamais! Elle porte une longue robe de satin rouge. Elle a un léger décolleté, juste ce qu'il faut pour laisser l'imagination faire le reste. Ses long cheveux bruns sont rassemblés en un chignon négligé d'où sortent quelques mèches lui arrivant aux hanches.

Elle est là tel un ange avant la tempête. Je la regarde quelques instants interdits, ses yeux bleus ne me regardent même pas, ils fixent un point à côté.

Elle a l'air un peu énervé de me voir. Cela va faire un an environ que je ne lui ai pas parlé. À peu près un an que je fais comme si elle n'existait pas, je comprends un peu sa réaction.

-Jordane… j'ai… j'ai besoin d'aide!

PDV de Jordane :

Besoin d'aide? J'avais raison alors! Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi c'est moi qu'il est venu voir et pas ses si fabuleux amis.

Je soupire et me décide enfin à le regarder.

-Besoin d'aide?…pourquoi moi? Tu aurais très bien pu aller chez James! Avec lui tu ne fais pas comme s'il n'existait pas à ce que je sache, dis-je d'une voix froide et pleine de rancœur.

Il a l'air de comprendre, il baisse la tête l'air honteux. On aura tout vu! Black honteux?! À marquer dans l'histoire de Poudlard!

Il relève la tête dignement.

-Écoute, je… je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir, et… et je m'en excuse! Mais Jordane… j'ai besoin d'aide !

-Que tu aies besoin d'aide, je veux bien le croire, lui dis-je en le détaillant de bas en haut.

Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir MOI!

Il semble un peu mal à l'aise, décidément, oui, on aura tout vu.

-Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais Black, repris-je.

-Black?! Ce n'est plus Sirius, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ravale tout de suite ce sourire, sinon je te le fais bouffer, répondis-je avec toute l'agressivité dont je suis capable.Et non ce n'est plus Sirius depuis bien longtemps, et ça ne le sera plus! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fous ici et pourquoi tu as besoin de _mon_ aide, continuais-je sur le même ton.

Il détourne les yeux. Il ne semble pas apprécier ma façon de lui parler, mais il l'a mérité!

PDV de Sirius :

L'ange est la tempête. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je fais ici, et pourquoi je ne suis pas aller voir James, Remus ou encore Peter. Ce serait révéler le secret d'un de mes meilleurs amis et ça je ne m'y résoudrais jamais!

-Je suis venu te voir, toi, parce que je ne pouvais pas aller chez James ou chez les autres…

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aider?

-Parce que tu es comme ça Jordane! Tu ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin! Je te connais trop…

-Tu ne me connais pas, dit-elle avec force, ou du moins plus, reprit-elle dans un murmure.

Ça me fend le cœur de la voir ainsi! De constater à quel point je l'ai fait souffrir…

PDV de Jordane:

Il a raison cet abruti! Je n'ai jamais pu abandonner quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide.

Gggrrr… saleté de conscience!!

-Où étais-tu? Dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Je... je me suis inquiété.

Non, mais il se fout de ma gueule!? Pour qui il se prend, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi… aussi stupide, crétin, prétentieux, culotté, détestable!

Il revient comme ça, comme une fleur au printemps et fait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

-Tu te fous de moi, dis-je d'un ton calme mais toujours désespérément glacial.

-Je…non! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Je sors littéralement de mes gonds! Non, quelle espèce de sal ! Comment ose-t-il se permettre des répliques pareilles?!

-Pourquoi je dis ça? POURQUOI JE DIS CA? Non, mais tu te fous de moi Black!

Il fuit mon regard et tord nerveusement ses mains. Je lui jette un regard froid, dénué d'expression. Je souffle pour reprendre mon calme, il ne mérite pas que je m'énerve.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je t'aiderais, mais soit! Tu as raison je ne suis pas de nature à laisser quelqu'un à la rue. Tu dormiras chez moi ce soir et je verrai quoi faire par la suite, j'en parlerai à mes parents demain.

Il me fait un large sourire, l'air complètement rassuré et confiant. J'ai vraiment envie de le lui faire avaler!

-Cependant, voici les quelques règles que tu devras respecter pendant que tu seras chez moi, même si j'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps, déjà cinq minutes en ta compagnie m'ai insupportable. (Je fais une grimace comme pour appuyer mes dires). Bref je disais donc, dis-je en commençant à compter sur mes doigts, de un: tu m'adresses la parole le moins possible, de deux: pour toi ce n'est plus Jordane mais Anorah, de trois: tu ne joues pas au con prétentieux et ne rechigne pas à dormir sur le canapé et à faire ce que je te dis, de quatre: tu ne contestes pas mes décisions et ne manques pas de respect à mes parents. Je pense que c'est tout…pour le moment, si je pense à autre chose je le rajouterai.

Son sourire c'est peu à peu décomposé devant ma tirade, et ça ma fait un bien fou. Je ne me connaissais pas aussi sadique, ni aussi peste! Mais j'ai adoré!

Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, je fais de même puis me dirige vers la porte d'entrée,

mes clefs toujours à la main.

PDV de Sirius:

Outch!! On peut dire qu'elle a changé la gentille Jordane en un an. Elle m'a rabattu le caquet en deux minutes, une prestation digne d'une Serpentard. Habituellement j'aurais répondu, mais là j'ai besoin d'aide. J'acquiesce donc simplement, et la suis des yeux jusqu'à la porte.

Tout d'un coup avec la vision que j'ai, ma respiration se bloque, mon cœur manque un battement et j'avale difficilement ma salive avec un bruit des plus audible.

La robe de Jordane était déjà très belle à l'avant, et la mettait largement en valeur. Mais là, je suis complètement abasourdi, aucun homme digne de ce nom n'aurait pu résister. Je suis encore plus curieux de savoir pour quelles raisons elle était habillée comme ça.

Elle est dos à moi, face à la porte, et j'ai une vue plongeante sur la robe qui s'ouvre sur son dos nu et qui tombe jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Oh oui! Elle a bien changé, la Jordane que je côtoyais avant n'aurait jamais osé porter ça, ni même hausser le ton! Je détourne les yeux avec difficulté à l'instant où elle ouvre la porte. Avec un mouvement de la main elle me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puis elle sort sa baguette et jette un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce. Je relâche bruyamment ma respiration que j'avais retenue jusqu'alors sans m'en apercevoir. Elle me lance un regard noir et ses beaux yeux bleus me jettent des Avada Kedavra. Définitivement oui, je crois vraiment qu'elle me déteste. Je soupire et referme la porte. Jordane va la fermer à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé puis range sa baguette. Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'elle était douée pour les sorts informulés, vaut mieux pas que je lui en parle, suivant la règle n°1.

-Le canapé est là, dit-elle en le désignant, je m'apprêtais à la remercier, mais elle m'interrompt. Non tu te tais, je t'apporte des couvertures.

J'obéis et m'assois sur le canapé en l'attendant. C'est quand même un comble, je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche, moi qui adore parler! Je suis sur qu'elle le fait exprès! Et puis de toute façon je m'en fou, c'est juste l'histoire d'une nuit, demain j'irai chez James, je ne vais pas passer les vacances de Noël avec elle et dans cette ambiance!

Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard avec une couverture et un oreiller dans les bras, une trousse d'urgence flotte derrière elle. Elle me balance ce qu'elle a dans les bras puis s'agenouille devant moi en ouvrant la trousse de secours. Elle me prend le bras sans aucune tendresse et contemple ma blessure, j'ai de la chance que ce soit elle qui me soigne. Je sais qu'elle a fait un stage avec Madame Pomfresh pendant une semaine en début d'année, et puis je sais que James n'est pas très doué à ce niveau là.

Elle regarde ma main sous tous les angles, puis sort un flacon. Il contient une potion verdâtre pas vraiment appétissante. Elle remarque mon regard vers la chose qu'elle tient dans ses mains et soupir.

-C'est pas pour boire sombre idiot, c'est pour désinfecté!

Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement me faire traiter de sombre idiot, je m'apprête à lui faire part d'une de mes réparties dont j'ai le secret, mais elle m'arrête d'un geste de la main.

-Non, souviens toi de la règle n°1!

Je ne dis rien et referme ma bouche, elle esquisse un sourire en coin, satisfaite. AAhhh je hais ces satanés règles!

Elle raffermit sa prise sur ma main et verse un peu de la potion sur la plaie. Je grimace! C'est que ça fait mal son truc.

-Oh fait pas ta chochotte Black sa pique juste un peu.

Je grogne bruyamment pour toute réponse. Elle hausse les épaules puis sort sa baguette, je m'éloigne un peu par pur réflexe, ce qui la fait éclater de rire.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer…même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque!

Je me rembrunis et la laisse faire. Elle utilise encore un sortilège informulé et la plaie se referme. Je savais qu'elle était douée mais je suis impressionné quand même. Elle lève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Y a-t-il autre chose, demande-t-elle.

Je détourne le regard et passe une main dans mes cheveux, signe de nervosité.

-Je ne te juge pas Black, mais si je ne te soigne pas… bref, je ne dirai rien.

-Jor…euh…Anorah …

Elle me regarde sévèrement. Je capitule et me lève, j'enlève ma cape et mon pull, puis me tourne, lui dévoilant mon dos.

PDV de Jordane :

Je reste bouche bée devant ce spectacle, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Une longue entaille parcourt son dos en diagonal, plusieurs autres plus petites son parsemées sur le reste de la peau. Pratiquement aucun centimètre de son dos n'a été épargné.

Me rendant compte de mon silence, je toussote pour me redonner contenance et commence à le soigner. En voyant de plus près, je constate que ses blessures ne peuvent être faites que part un fouet! Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé, bien sur je ne lui ferai pas part de mes interrogations, je ne voudrais pas qu'il croie que je m'intéresse à sa vie, mais tout de même.

Je lui pose des pansements après avoir arrêté le sang et désinfecté. Je le fais se retourner et s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Doloris? Lui demandais-je.

Il acquiesce. Je détourne les yeux, les sentant me piquer, je ne voudrais pas qu'il voie que son malheur m'atteint, il en profiterait.

-Autre chose?

-Non.

Je sais qu'il me ment, mais il est bien trop fier pour me montrer ses autres blessures qui ne doivent être que des « petits bobos » selon lui. Je prends trois potions dans la trousse et lui en tend une.

-Post-doloris, bois!

Il ne dit rien, prend la potion et la boit d'une traite.

-Reconstituant.

Il fait de même pour l'autre sauf que cette fois-ci il effleure mes doigts au passage, je réprime un frisson. C'est incroyable comme cela me rappelle des souvenirs, je revois toutes nos soirées ensemble, tous ses mots doux, tous ses gestes tendres.

Je balaye tout ça d'un revers de la main rageur. Mensonge! Tout cela n'était que des mensonges, il s'est amusé et j'ai perdu, point barre!

Je soupire et remercie Merlin des effets de cette potion, au moins ça la sonné pendant plusieurs minutes et il n'a pas pu s'apercevoir de mon trouble.

Je m'assure qu'il peut se lever puis installe vite fait le canapé pour qu'il soit un minimum confortable. Voyant qu'il ne tient plus très bien sur ses jambes, je l'allonge et le borde.

-Potion de sommeil.

Je l'aide à boire, puis le regarde sombrer dans le sommeil. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau quand il dormait. Si tranquille, sans rictus, sans suffisance, juste lui-même. Je soupire et dans un élan de je ne sais trop quoi, lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

- Bonne nuit…

Si vous n'avez pas lu le Blabla de l'auteur Allez au moins lire ce qui est en gras, c'est important !!

Bisousss )

**PS : le titre de l'histoire fait référence a l'étoile de Sirius **  
Pas folle la guêpe hein ?! xD


End file.
